<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Button House's First Hallowe'en by froggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390415">Button House's First Hallowe'en</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle'>froggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, It's mostly Fluff don't worry, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, alison and her friend just get a bit tipsy at the end it's nothing serious, but i have this writer's curse called Angst so sorry, it's not really fluff or angst it's just there is talk of trauma and some happy moments as well idk, just be careful, kinda a shitpost, local gay falls in love with gay ghost more at 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison throws a Hallowe'en party at her haunted house and some new guests intrigue the ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to @/perpetualregret on tumblr for previewing this fic :)</p><p>ok so here's just some context for my ocs:<br/>- danyal is a gay urdu muslim<br/>- kat is a black deaf girl (who looks like kitty)<br/>(that is all)</p><p>ok so this idea just started off as a halloween oneshot but it grew into this so. expect more of dan and kat and him falling in love with cap bc i love them now. i already have a christmas continuation in the works so. this is partially a shitpost ship bc i'm also writing an au in which dan is married and cap is in a relationship with havers, so. also sorry it's so late, i originally intended to post this on halloween but the original idea was too good to not expand on, so. here you go. it's split into chapters for easier reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Introduction</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Button House’s first Hallowe’en, the likes of which none of the ghosts had experienced ever before. After all, it’s inhabitants had either been around before it was made, didn’t celebrate it or had not been in the house on the celebrated day. A 21st century Hallowe’en was new to all of the ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanny wouldn’t take part in this “blasphemy”, but that was to be expected. Mary was a bit nervous at first, but was reassured when Alison said she’d make sure no-one dressed up as a… well, you know… Otherwise, all of the other ghosts were pretty excited. Alison had just enough to spare in order to make this fun for everyone. The decorations were put up in the main rooms and two small Jack O’ Lanterns were outside at the main entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><h2>
  <span>The Costumes</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Alison was already crafting her own candy-themed costume from an old dress she found… somewhere. It turned out surprisingly well considering this was her first time making a Hallowe’en dress by herself. She didn’t want the ghosts to feel left out, so she made one of the unused rooms into a sewing room. When it was finished, it contained mannequins, sewing machines, fabrics, a screen and a full-length body mirror as a makeshift changing room. Each mannequin was used to put each of the ghosts costumes on as they couldn’t wear them themselves:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin wanted to be a spaceman - of course - which was easy enough to find online, but Robin preferred it to be as accurate as possible, so Alison was left slightly over-budget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humphrey was just going as his full self, as it’s a rarity for him to have his head on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Mary wasn’t going to be a… she decided on going as a mermaid (Alison DIYed a simple lobster hat to go with it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitty wanted to be a ghost. But not just any ghost, the classic white-sheet-over-head type. She would still wear the clothes she died in underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas at first wanted to be a vampire but then decided that he’d wear whatever Mike was wearing (for no particular reason). Alison had already bought a vampire costume - another slightly over-budget outfit - so she refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanny was not interested, but Alison had an outfit on standby if she happened to reconsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain is comfortable in what he always wears. So, Alison decided to make a DIY copy of his outfit. Cap was very confused as to why she would do this, but Alison had a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pat wanted to be a wizard, but not a full wizard, just himself with a wizard’s hat. Everything else about him stayed the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Julian wanted to be a werewolf, as the only necessary component for that costume was trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike bought a last-minute skeleton costume from Amazon that cost 30p. Thomas had to then decide whether he still wanted to go as whatever Mike was dressed up as. It was tough, but he made up his mind that he preferred the expensive vampire costume over some cheap skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><h2>
  <span>The Guests</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The guests would start arriving in around 15 minutes. Everything seemed to be in order, which was an odd feeling for Alison, but she didn’t think about it too much. She had big plans for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghosts recognised a lot of the guests from Mike and Alison’s first house party. But there were two guests who they hadn't seen before. The first was a little girl wearing a white sheet just like Kitty (who was very pleased with this). The second, the girl’s father, was tall, had smooth silvery hair and a charming smile - he caught the Captain’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Danyal!” Alison greeted. “And who’s this little ghost you brought with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl lifted the sheet to reveal a wide-eyed, round face who smiled with a gap between the teeth, which looked like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Kat! I thought you were a ghost!” Alison giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts…” The little girl said, still smiling, and pointed at the real ghosts who were now all curiously gathered round Alison and the new guests. “Caveman, funny man with no pants,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and a first from Cambridge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Julian added. Kat continued to describe the ghosts with her limited vocabulary until she got to Kitty. They both gave wide grins at each other. This situation was very new to both Alison and the ghosts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Kat,” Alison began, slightly confused. “Kitty here loves hide and seek, why don’t you play with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat nodded with excitement. She saw Kitty point at herself and managed to read the words “I’ll seek” fall from her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t hear them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kat signed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I’m wearing hearing aids?..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She donned a disappointed expression. “Alright, everybody,” Alison gestured to the ghosts to gather round. “It seems that Kat can see you, but can’t hear you, even with her hearing aids. I think you all better try and cheer her up as best as you can. Talk clearly as she’ll need to read your lips.” The ghosts vocalised with varying levels of enthusiasm. Julian didn’t see much point in doing this, but the Captain thought they ought to help the good gentleman’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each ghost went off to different rooms while gradually more guests started arriving.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat takes a tour of Button House with Pat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok pat is basically a teacher in this bit. i Love he. ok that is all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Pat</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Pat started giving Kat a tour of the house, albeit a lot slower than he’d ever done. He tried his best to make himself understood but he kept getting too excited and going off on tangents. However, he made it a point to show Kat some good hiding places. He started talking about his life and how to collect badges...</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, so sorry, Kat, I got a bit carried away, there.” He apologised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a surprisingly great listener considering you can’t hear me!” Pat chuckled, half to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like listening,” Kat said. “Maybe because I’m usually very quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pat gave her a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re managing to speak to me and I can tell you’re trying very hard. You don’t have to speak if it makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s fine, I like talking. I wish I knew more words, though. I have lots of thoughts but not many words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to know lots of words. What matters is that you vocalise your thoughts even if your sentences aren’t perfect. Either way, I like your attitude. You would’ve made a great girl scout!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat looked at Pat and went to hug him, but instead phased right through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I forgot...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I’m fine... You go on and try and practise talking to other ghosts!...” Pat managed to get out, trying to not look sick in front of the small girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fanny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat makes Fanny rethink her stance on Hallowe'en.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone get fanny some help. luckily kat is some of that help. seriously if she just unlearnt all of the problematic shit she grew up with she'd be somewhat ok but i digress. watch a kid be blunt as hell with this old lady</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Fanny</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Kat caught Fanny rushing down the hallway Pat had led her through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, grey lady! Why are you going so fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanny looked back in shock. She hardly knew where to start. Kat didn’t get much of what Fanny said but she got the gist she didn’t like something about Hallowe’en, or the party, or the costumes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to grow up,” Kat stated, bluntly. “Think about why you don’t like modern stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanny hardly knew how to respond. Her first thought was to start rebuking the girl, but then she reconsidered. Why did she so dislike the things other people did? I mean, Humphrey did make her rethink her stance on Clare and Sam’s wedding and polyamory. Why couldn’t she rethink Hallowe’en? She may not personally see the appeal of it, but if it makes others feel happy, why should she be so against it? Besides, it’s not like she could actually do anything to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I,” Fanny started. “I suppose I have. I mean, I can’t physically stop them from wearing that sort of clothing, or indeed enjoying such a celebration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat wore a triumphant smirk. This was soon changed, as she noticed something oddly sad about the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss celebrations? Is that why you were so angry when you saw others having fun?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Again, Fanny was astounded at the honesty and accuracy of the six-year-old in front of her. She upturned her lip dismissively and mumbled </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> quietly. “Why don’t you go to the ballroom then? No one else in that room will see you dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanny kept her dismissive look but headed in the direction of the ballroom anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Humphrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat chats with Humphrey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>local child becomes motivational speaker more at 12. im sorry i just love my one child oc too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Humphrey</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>“I just saw Fanny headed to the ballroom, what’s she up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made her think about why she hated parties and fun. I think she missed dancing so she’s off to the ballroom to join in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humphrey laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage that? I mean, when I got her to think about why she hated those like your dad, I had to listen to her awful monologuing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess she was just stunned by how blunt I was. It was funny to see her face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet. It’s funny how quickly she can change her mind once someone challenges her. Glad to see her finally becoming, dare I say, softer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice talking to you, especially as a full person. Auntie Ally told me you’re usually just a head.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auntie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dad makes me call her that even though I’m not related to her. I think it’s cute, so I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s very sweet. Ow!” Humphrey’s head fell on the floor. “Ugh, not again. I was doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I would pick it up for you, but I can’t touch you. It feels weird for you, doesn’t it? Anyways, don’t be sad. Your head’s been on for the longest it’s been in a while. Feel happy because of this!” Kat chimed and skipped along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...” Humphrey’s voice trailed off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Kat discuss trauma and healthily dealing with it by oneself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i love mary pls let me hug her...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Mary</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both didn’t know how to start a conversation. Mary wasn’t sure what she could have in common with a six-year old, and Kat was resting her voice. They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Auntie Ally said you were nearly ready to talk about... the... thingy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I got set back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That happens, doesn’t it. Something stops you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I feels like I takes too long to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does take a while. I still haven’t told my friends.” Kat sighed. “Everyone was obsessed with me when I suddenly came to school with hearing aids. The teachers told everyone the basics of what happened but people wanted to know what it was like for me. I felt bad for not telling them even when I didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My dad told me it was okay, though, and that I didn’t need to tell anyone. He just helps me when I see it happen in my head and doesn’t ask me if I don’t want to talk. He gives very good hugs. And I think that’s all I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t knows if I’ll even tell the others the full story. After hundreds of years you just gets used to it. It pops in and out your head. You haves good days and bad days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence again. “Well, I’ll sees you around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, bye,” Kat waved. “It was nice talking.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat talks with Thomas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow thomas is surprisingly good with children, who knew.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Thomas</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Thomas let out a big sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound sad.” Kat stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is my sighing place. I come here to write poems and stare longingly out the window. And sigh, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poems? Do you know a lot of words, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a two hour long poem, but alas, people thought me a fool. Knowing a lot of words won’t make you clever, as illustrated by yours truly. My cousin so clearly stole the one girl who loved me away from me, yet I failed to see until recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, you are sad. You’re still sad about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose so, October was my death month, after all. I was even more of a fool as I wore breeches on a cold October afternoon.” He paused. “To think my cousin was very obviously also in love with Isabelle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you know now. Sometimes it’s better to listen to others than to just think stuff is real because you think it. I think that’s very smart of you. Listening is good for you, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas gave a laugh at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re much cleverer than me. You’ve given me advice I wish I’d heeded when I was alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up. “Well, you seem to have lifted my spirits - no pun intended. I shall go to see what fair Alison, I mean, the others are doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Fanny’s joining in with the party. You’ll want to see that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, little one!” Thomas sang merrily as he exited the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Kat talk about the moon together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>robin practically uncles kat. he deserves it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Robin</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>As Thomas exited, Robin entered. Kat turned to see a full moon shining brightly as the clouds made way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moonah full tonight.” Robin grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The moon is very pretty when it’s big and round and shiny.” Kat admired the moon with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like moonah as well?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t? It’s such a beautiful thing. We looked at it in class and learnt all the proper words like wax, wane and crater. We also had a moon thingy in our classroom where we drew each phase of the moon on each day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin smiled at Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they tell you about moonah eclipse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>ehlips’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eck-lip-s. Eclipse is when moonah goes in front of sun and everything is very dark for a bit. You need special thing to look at it and not go blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like a telescope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tel-eh-cope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Telescope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can also look at stars with it. It’s a long thing with round bits of glass in that make far away things look bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Telescope…” Robin repeated to himself, entranced by the moon’s glow. A faint giggle was heard from the next room. “Kitty coming, better hide!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat quickly jumped up and began searching for a hiding place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kat whispered. Robin waved his hands as if to say “no problem” and he left the room to the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered one of the little out-of-the way spots Pat had pointed out earlier and curled herself up as small as possible, but made sure she kept lookout for Kitty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat comforts Kitty when she has a traumatic flashback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is. the most angsty chapter of this series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Kitty</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Kitty giggled again as she came through the door. “I sense a little girl in this room!” She began surveying the room thinking about where she would hide if she was a six-year-old again. “Hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah! You found me!” Kat cried. “Okay, my turn to seek!” She paused. “You’re crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty brushed away the tears that were falling fast over her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I’m fine! These are happy tears…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know when someone cries happy tears. Come on, what’s wrong- if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just reminded of when I used to hide from my sisters. They could never find me so I came here a lot. Until I got too big. Then I hid in the garden.” Kitty managed to speak in between sobs, but eventually she fell silent as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say sorry for crying. It’s okay. I would give you a hug but I don’t want you to feel worse. Anyway, sometimes it’s better to cry than to keep it inside.” Kat got out of her hiding place, sat on the window seat and patted the space next to her. They sat close together there until Kitty had let it all out. “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better.” Kitty sniffled. “Thank you. You’re a much better sister than my others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled as Kitty motioned her patting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better start seeking then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Count as high as you can!” Kitty picked up her skirts and ran off, her laughter fastly fading down the hallway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Julian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian helps a child for once.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is short bc ew tory. anyways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Julian</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>“...Nine… ten… ele… elev… elven, no...” Kat stopped with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El-ev-en,” Julian sounded out. “Close, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, funny man with no pants from Cain-bridge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cambridge. Again, close enough, but, y’know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat carried on counting up to twenty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready or not, here I come!” She zoomed out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian chuckled to himself. Something on the floor caught his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no...” he drew his breath and hurried after Kat. “Little girl! You dropped something! Oh, she can’t hear me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise, she did. She stopped in her tracks, not believing her ears. She turned around sharply and felt her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you funny no-pants Cambridge man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian quickly backed up against the wall as the small child rapidly ran past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, now all she has to do is drop the “funny” and “pantless” bit.” He remarked to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain has his eye on Alison's new handsome friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the bit you've (probably) been waiting for. cap deserves the longest chapter so he got it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Captain</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Captain hadn’t left Danyal’s side for the whole evening, whether he realised it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Kat shouted gleefully, rushing in and jumping excitedly. “I can hear the ghosts if I don’t have hearing aids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How fabulous!” Danyal laughed with his daughter and whisked her into his arms. “You can tell me all about it after you’ve finished playing.” He lowered her back onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you much,” Kat pointed at the Captain standing beside her father. Cap half-blushed. “Do you enjoy parties?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap didn’t know what to say. “Well, not as such, I do quite like some, but,” He stammered. “I just like the… well, you know… the atmosphere, yes, the atmosphere of it all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat giggled into her palm. She knew exactly what was going on with the Captain (even if he himself was oblivious), but this time didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you around!” She said as she went off to continue seeking Kitty. “Around my father…” She added under her breath, out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain was slightly further away now, but still managed to look over at the handsome gentleman. He caught him and Alison having a conversation and leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...forgot! I meant to bring your costume down,” Alison started. “Come on, I’ll show you!” She gestured her friend out of the room and guided him upstairs to a smallish but long room. Cap followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room contained a couple of sewing machines, several boxes of fabrics, threads and other materials, eight mannequins with outfits on near the back wall, and a makeshift changing room - an old, lilac, foldable paper screen a small distance from the end wall, and a full-length cheval mirror just beside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison took a costume off one of the mannequins and handed it to her friend. Cap gulped as Dan went behind the screen, not seeing what the costume was. He quickly turned away, embarrassed. Dan muttered something to himself about how the trousers were tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lord.” Cap flushed and rubbed his finger around his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, silly old me. You can loosen them here! I knew Alison wouldn’t make them too tight- Ow!” Dan slipped as he attempted putting on the trousers for the second time. Cap was tempted to look, but he stopped himself. He blushed when he realised what he nearly did. “There we go! Perfect. Now for the top.” Cap let out a deep breath. “There we go, all done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap turned around to face the cheval mirror. His brain short-circuited. “Oh my God, I thought I was seeing double!” Dan said, surprised. “Hello, Captain Handsome!” Cap was stunned into silence. He could see himself in the mirror? He was standing next to the man he liked? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> could see him? There were so many thoughts. Cap kept staring into the mirror, then he saw something... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mwah! A ghost kiss on the cheek for Captain Handsome! Oh, you’re blushing, how cute…” Dan winked. Cap hardly knew what to think, or do. He just stood there, still stunned. Dan giggled and skipped downstairs humming to himself. Cap touched the side of his cheek and almost floated downstairs after his crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dan, you look amazing!" Alison said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alison! You’ll never guess who I saw…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison looked confused, but saw the ghost that followed. Cap wore an expression she’d never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain?” She whispered. “What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I saw that handsome captain you told me about! I saw him in the mirror upstairs,” Dan sang. Alison looked slightly shocked - she’d not known of Cap’s power. “And I gave him a little smooch on the cheek!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison looked even more shocked, but the corners of her mouth upturned. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard. To think this started because they were slightly tipsy from some wine. Dan bet Alison couldn’t make him fall in love with one of the ghosts. Alison being Alison, and also drunk, took her chance - she knew just the man. She was surprised Cap hadn’t figured it out earlier. After all, when she was telling Dan about Cap and listing all his flaws and fortés, she saw him eavesdropping and looking quite flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap caught Alison smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now hold on a moment, this was your idea!" He said sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison laughed and started pouring herself and Dan another small glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheers!" Alison said, giving her friend one of the glasses, and ignoring the Captain (who was now rambling and complaining very loudly to Alison).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheers." Dan smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cap literally said "no thoughts head empty". god i was so mean to him with that changing room scene wasn't i, oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>